The Rukia Diary
by Senna54367
Summary: Toshiro asks Rukia on a date, but later she  found out it was a set-up and he likes Karin. Little Did Toshiro know that Karin dated guys and broke up with them straight away after their third date. I'm bad at summaries.Rated T. Might be Rated  M later. D.
1. The new thing

**Rukia Kuchiki's Diary**

OMG! I HAVE MY VERY OWN DIARY! *cough* ahem. Excuse me. I, Rukia Kuchiki, who is madly in love with- Hey! This diary is making me write things that I am not supposed to. Wait a minute, nobody can read this so I am free to write what ever I want! Ahem, ahem. As I was saying, I, Rukia Kuchiki, who is madly in love with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, have just bought a diary from this so called bookstore in town. It's very embarrassing to write who I like in this diary but, Captain Hitsugaya is so cute when he's angry! I'm sorry for throwing this at you, fellow readers who will never be there. Let's start talking. I mean writing. I mean- oh what ever. So Today's topic will be about… *drum rolls* **CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!** Hurray! The small paper has spoken. So lets talk, ah write, ah read? Yes, that's better. So Captain Hitsugaya is sooooooooooooooo cute when he's angry. You ever notice that when he fights he has a cute look in his eyes? Oh, wait a minute, someone's calling me. I'll write the whole conversation later. Be back in a bit!

_~ 3 minutes later…. ~_

OMG! OMG! A CAPTAIN JUST ASKED ME OUT!

Here's the whole conversation. Guess who the captain is! I bet you already know! CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! *squeal!*

Me: Hello, this is Rukia Kuchiki speaking. To whom am I speaking to?

Captain: uhh, Hi Kuchiki.

Me: *shocked* Is that you, Captain Hitsugaya?

Captain: Umm…. Yeah. So uh you want to lounge around at my place and watch a movie?

Me: * stopping myself from squealing* I'd be honored Captain Hitsugaya. *trying to keep my cool*

Captain: T-that's great! I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow then we'll hit my house?

Me: Ok! See you tomorrow!

Captain: Bye Kuchiki. _(Rangiku) CAPTAIN! FINALLY!WHAT WILL YOU WEAR? _WHAT THE HELL RANGIKU? Sorry Kuchiki. Bye.

Me: *sweatdrops and put down the phone*

End of Conversation.

*SQUEAL!* Wait! Hold your wheels or thoughts. I don't have anything to wear! According to the book of what to wear on dates, If you are going on a lounge date, you must not wear skirts. It will not be suitable. Instead, you must wear some shorts, but not short shorts and a cute pink or violet tee that has short sleeves. Hmm.. I have a those! I better put those aside. Hold on shirt and shorts! Here I come!

Later

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I gave my pink shirt to charity in the world of the living! I'll write later. Right now, I need to buy a new shirt and tell nii-sama about the *squeal!* date! Oh look, nii-sama's at my door. See ya!

After that!

Oh my gosh! The shirt is not pink but violet! And it's so sweet and it gives me the kind of look that says ' I'm cool and sweet. I'm cheerful too!' nice huh? Nii-sama actually approved! Here's the conversation.

Me: Oh hi nii-sama! Just a sec. Lemme finish writing this.

Nii-sama: Rukia. Who called you?

Me: It was Captain H-Hitsugaya…

Nii-sama: What did he want?

Me: He asked me out on a lounging date…

Nii-sama: *looks at the bed* Is that what you are going to wear?

Me: Yeah. I but I was about to go get a shirt.

Nii-sama: He is worthy. Do I need to send you?

Me: No, it's okay Nii-sama. Captain Hitsugaya is going to pick me up here at 8 tomorrow.

Nii-sama: I see. I shall leave you so you can buy a shirt. Do you need money?

Me: No, it's okay brother, I have some money to spare.

Nii-sama: Very well. Will you be staying there for the night?

Me: hmm? Oh, I never thought of that when he called.

Nii-sama: I shall ask him at the end of today's Captain meeting.

Me: Ok! Thanks nii-sama!

End of conversation

So? Wicked huh? Oh look nii-sama's back from the meeting. Wonder if I'm gonna sleep at Captain Hitsugaya's house.

After the short conversation...

Oh… my…gosh….

Captain Hitsugaya said that I'll sleep at his house since it will be late at night when the movie ends… Oh MY GOSH I AM SO EXCITED! Oh it's already ten o'clock. I'll write when I am at the barracks. Yes, I will be writing there too. Bye!

_Signed, Rukia Kuchiki_

_Time: 10:00 p.m._

_Captain Hitsugaya is cute!_

_Chappy Rockz!_


	2. The Date

**The Day!**

OH MY GOD! Breathe Rukia, Breathe… TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE DATE! OMG! IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA AT THE FRONT DOOR OF THE SQUAD 13TH!

Oh…. Seems that Captain Ukitake called him for something. CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA IS GETTING CANDY AND A CHAPPY PLUSH TOY! So not fair. I mean no offence to him but that's not fair. *gasp* he's staring at me! *blushing* He nodded at me with a smile! He NEVER smiles! This could mean something! Oh! My Zanpakuto is also blushing. Hmmmm. She just told me she liked Hyorinmaru! Captain Ukitake offered Captain Hitsugaya to speak to me but he rejected because he had paper work. Of course! He was the most Workaholic in all of Seireitei! Oops gotta go work. Read with me after work hours. Byeeeeee!

~ After work hours…..~

*breathing heavily* It's 7 o'clock! I got to go have a bubble bath and change!

**Later…**

It's 7:45! 15 more minutes. Oh Nii-sama is here. Oh he just told me to don do anything… inappropriate. WHAT! DOES HE THINK I'M A BABY? God it's 5 more minutes! I won't bring my diary. I'll store it somewhere no one has ever seen. My rack behind my book shelf! Read with me tomorrow! Bai! To-wait I can't call him that! Captain Hitsugaya has arrived at my front porch! BAI! *squeal!*

NEXT DAY!

*Yawn* Hi. Me and Toshiro (he allowed me to call him that! *squeal!* ) watched a horror movie. It was so scary I crept up into a ball! Toshiro saw me and offered for me to put my head on his lap! So we watched the whole movie with shivers and him comforting me. Ah… Here' the whole date!

Me: Hi Captain Hitsugaya!

Toshiro: You can call me Toshiro, Kuchiki.

Me: Oh! Then you can call me Rukia!

Toshiro: Lets go.

Me: Ok!

Us: *walks to Toshiro's house*

Toshiro: Here it is.

Me: *stares at the house* It's huge!

Toshiro: Not a big as yours, Kuch- Rukia.

Me: Not to me!

Us: *Look into each others eyes*

Toshiro: um… we should probably get inside.

Me: oh, ok…

Toshiro: *opens the lock* Stay here for a minute.

Me: uh… ok?

Toshiro: You can come in now!

Me: oh my god…. * admires* It's beautiful

(It had a small water fountain, a nice and comfy couch. The TV was huge!)

Toshiro: It's nothing compared to your house.

Me: Nothing compared? It has a huge TV!

Toshiro: I bet your brother can afford it. It's only $100,000.

Me : WHAT!

Toshiro: *stares*

Me: what? Do I have something on my face?

Toshiro: no it's nothing. *blushing* Lets hit the couch.

Me: yeah.

Toshiro: so what do you wanna watch?

Me: Anything is fine with me.

Toshiro: A horror movie

Me:*shivers* o-ok…

Toshiro: You scared?

Me: O-of course not!

Toshiro: Ah-ha. You amuse me.

Me: I do?

Toshiro: Yeah. Oh look it's starting.

Me: *looks scared*

Toshiro: You want to lie down on my lap?

Me: *blushes* i-it's ok…

Toshiro: *smirks* Rukia, lie down on my lap. That's an order.

Rukia: Hey! You can't pull the 'I'm a Captain' thing on me! It's a date!

Toshiro: Who said it was? *smirking*

Me: It isn't ? * disappointed*

Toshiro: nope. It's a get together.

Me: oh….

Toshiro: Just kidding. It's a date.

Me: * blushing* oh… ok!

Toshiro: here. *patting on his lap*

Me: *lies down on Toshiro's lap.*

After movie!

Me: *Yawn*

Toshiro: *smirks* You tired?

Me: *nods* Aren't you?

Toshiro: nope.

Me: Well I could stay awake a little longer. What time is it?

Toshiro: 11:30

Me: What!

Toshiro: What's wrong?

Me: It's way past my bed time.

Toshiro: *laughs*

Me: What's so funny?

Toshiro: You have a bed time?

Me: Yeah.

Toshiro: I don need a bed time. I just sleep when I'm tired.

Me: Oh. Must be nice.

Toshiro: Not really.

*Doorbell rings*

Me: Who could that be? Were you expecting someone?

Toshiro: Nope.

*Door opens*

Momo: Shiro-chan? Oh hi Kuchiki-san. What are you doing here?

Toshiro: Momo?

Me: Um….

Toshiro: We're on a date Momo.

Momo: What! I'm so sorry to disturb you! Shiro-chan, did you forget that today is the day I'm sleeping over?

Toshiro: I forgot all about that!

Me: It's ok. I can go home. *gets up and starts to leave*

Toshiro: Wait, Rukia!

Me: hmm?

Toshiro: You can sleep with me.

Me: wh-what? *blushes*

Toshiro: I mean underneath my bed, there an extra one.

Me: o-oh. Ok…

Momo: *fake coughs*

Toshiro: You can sleep next door.

Momo: Ok, Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: *go prepare*

Momo: You better not do anything funny with him. *scowls*

Me: I won't dare to Lieutenant Hinamori.

Toshiro: Rukia! Momo! You beds are ready!

Me and Momo: Coming!

Momo: Bye Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: Stop calling me that. *looks at me* C'mon.

Me: ok….

Toshiro: Here you go. You can sleep first, I'm not sleepy.

Me: I'm not sleepy either. * lying and yawns* … =P

Toshiro: uh huh, right…. *smirks*

Me: *blushes* What's that supposed to mean?

Toshiro: Nothing.

Me: *goes to sleep*

End of date.

So? Awesome right! Lieutenant Momo disturbed it! *pouts* After the date, Toshiro asked if I wanted to go on a second date. Of course I said Yes! Well It's time to visit him. Bye!

_Rukia Kuchiki._

_Time: 2.00 p.m._

_First date, awesome!_

_Chappy rockz!_


	3. The Breakup and the halfway fight

Hi! Thank you yuzy and Dirtyspots for reviewing! Your reviews keep me going without you, I would never have made this chapter! On with the story!

**Weird & Clean Office**

Hey people who will never be there! I am at Toshi-kun's office! Yeah I made him a new nickname. He calls me Ruki-chan His office is soooooooo clean, it's spotless! I have never seen anything this clean in my entire life of being dead! Oh no! His coming my way! I gotta close and lock this diary! Ahhhh!

After locking the diary…

Phew! That was close! Oh no! He's going to the world of the living! I have to tail him! I got to make sure he doesn't cheat on me! Yeah he's my boyfriend. I haven't ask Nii-sama yet. I wonder how he'll react. So I'm going to go to the world of the living to tail on Toshi-kun. Baii!

In the world of the living…

I am currently writing in a bush and hiding my spiritual pressure. I'm directly at his right. Hmmmm OMG! It's KARIN! ICHIGO'S LITTLE SISTER! AS IN KARIN KUROSAKI! Hmm. Here's their conversation.

Karin: uh Hi Toshiro.

Toshi-kun: Hello Karin. What did you call me for?

Karin: Umm… Do you like anyone?

Toshi-kun: Yeah… What's up?

Karin: Well…

Toshi-kun: Spit it out!

Karin: I love you!

Toshi-kun: *shocked*

Karin: I had ever since that day that you helped my team win the soccer competition… I was hoping you liked me too. Do you?

[ this is a Rukia pause. How dare she ask my boyfriend that! ]

Toshi-kun: Yeah. Yeah I do.

Karin: Thank you Toshiro! So what do we do now?

Toshi-kun: lets take it onwards.

Stop for awhile.

I'm going to infiltrate! How dare he! How dare he cheat on me!

Me: Hold it right there, Toshi-kun! *slaps him* How dare you cheat on me!

Toshiro:[I'm calling him that now since he cheated on me!]

Ruki-chan! What are you doing here?

Me: I'm here to make sure you don't cheat on me, which you are now!

Toshiro: Ruki-chan! This is a-

Me: That's it! We're done! I mean I'm breaking up with you!

Toshiro: We were never even together Ruki-chan! At least not yet!

Me: wh-what?

Captain Hitsugaya: [since we were never together] Yeah I never even said that you were my girlfriend!

Me: so I guess I got you wrong. Just don't come into my life again! You and your Karin [said like a bad thing] can go live your life without me! You will never be in my mind ever again! NEVER!

Captain: Ruki-chan-

Me: Don't call me that!

Captain: Rukia! The date was my lieutenant's idea! She told me to do all that I did or else she would tell Karin that I liked her!

Me: Wh-what….

Karin and Captain: …..

Me: I'm going back to the soul society. Don't even think I'll remember anything about you. *in tears*

Captain: Rukia I-!

Me: Leave me alone! *opens senkaimon in tears and leaves* Go away…

Captain: Rukia!

Me: *gone back*

End of me and Captain Hitsugaya..

So that's it… *cries* It's the end of me and Captain Hitsugaya. It will always be like that.

Oh *sniff* Lieutenant Matsumoto's here. Here's our *sniff* conversation.*sniff*

Me: Oh *sniff* Hi lieutenant Matsumoto.

Lieutenant: You can call me Rangiku. What's the matter? Your eyes are red and puffy. Captain told me to comfort you. He didn't want to tell me what it was about.

Me: H-he a-and K-Karin got together *sniff* and I stopped them *sniff* but he told me *sniff* that you set up *sniff* our date *sniff* and that *sniff* he wasn't *sniff * interested in me… *sniff*

Rangiku: Oh yeah. I threatened him. It was Captain Ukitake's orders. He told me you liked my Captain and that I should threaten my Captain to go on a date with you.

Me: C-captain U-ukitake *sniff* knew?

Rangiku: Yeah. Yeah he knew. You ok?

Me: *sniff* I think so… *sniff*

Rangiku: That's it. I can't see you like this! I'll gather up Ichigo, Renji, Captain Ukitake, Yachiru, Nanao and Kyoraku to teach my Captain a lesson! I forced him to go on a date with you because He could be happy at least once! Ichigo told me Karin goes on three dates with guys and leaves them broken hearted! We have to get you two together. After all, you two look better together then he and Karin! *squeals*

Me: T-thank you Rangiku *sniff* but you don't need to do that… *sniff*

Rangiku: *takes a tissue and puts it at my nose* Now blow!

Me: * Blows*

Rangiku: Good girl. Now don't cry. Lets go get the team!

Me: Ok…

Rangiku: Kyoraku and Nanao first!

Me: Lets go! *trying to act excited*

Rangiku: Hey Kyoraku! Nanao! We're here to ask for you assistance! Go ahead Rukia! Tell them about you and my foolish captain!

Me: Me and Captain Hitsugaya-

Rangiku: Call him Toshiro!

Me: Me and Toshiro went on a date, a lounging date at his house two days ago. Today, he went to see Karin. I followed him from a hiding place. Karin confessed to him and he accepted her, I thought me and him were together and told him that me and him were over, but he said me and him were never together-

Rangiku: and so, we're going to gather a team to teach Captain a lesson! I heard from Ichigo that Karin dates a guy three times and leaves him broken hearted! This is their first date, we have to stop Karin!

Kyoraku: Agreed. Lets stop them. Right my Nanao-chan? Oh sweet, sweet Nana-Ouch! That hurt Nanao-chan.

Nanao: serves you right. Kuchiki-san, are you okay about you and Captain Hitsugaya?

Me: Y-yeah, I guess.

Nanao: Captain Kyoraku, lets help them.

Kyoraku: I told you that already!

Rangiku: Then lets gather up more members! Captain Ukitake next!

Kyoraku: He will be happy to help.

Rangiku: CAPTAIN UKITAKE!

Ukitake: Yes?

Kyoraku: Let me tell him. Jyuu, I'm sure you heard about our young captain and miss Kuchiki over here? You know bout their break up?

Ukitake: yes. You are going to form a team I guess?

Rangiku: YES! NOW HELP US! YACHIRU NEXT! *grabs Ukitake and runs to Squad 11 barracks*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Rangiku: * slams door open* YACHIRU!

Yachiru: I HEARD ABOUT IT AND YES I ACCEPT! About whitey-chan and big sis Rukia right?

Rangiku: YES! RENJI NEXT! *almost slams squad 6 door*

Me: I'll handle this.

Rangiku and Yachiru: Okie dokie!

Me: Renji, have you also heard about the news?

Renji: yes. I'm joining the team!

Nii-sama: I'm joining. I want to kill him.

Me: H-hai! Nii-sama.

Rangiku: GREAT! ICHIGO NEXT!

Renji: *opens Senkaimon*

Everyone (including Nii-sama): *Runs toward Ichigo's house.* Ichigo/ Kurosaki!

Ichigo: Yes. I know. I'll join. I don't like my *fake coughs* attitude. Lets go to Urahara's he and Yoruichi will be happy to join.

Everyone: Lets go! *stampedes there* URAHARA, 8 gigai's quick!

Urahara: Who's?

Everyone: Renji, Captain Ukitake, Yachiru, Nanao and Kyoraku, Captain Kuchiki, Rangiku and Rukia's!

Urahara: VERY WELL! *throws Gigai's*

Yoruichi: * comes in* What now? Fine. We'll join the team! About our little Rukia and our tiny Toshiro we'll be happy to.

Ichigo: See! I told you!

Rangiku: LET'S BEAT UP MY CAPTAIN AND TEACH KARIN A LESSON!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: HOLD IT!

Everyone: *looks at me* what?

Me: I'll beat him up.

Yumichika and Ikkaku: No way Kuchiki

Ikkaku: I want a worthy opponent!

Rangiku: GO BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY DAMN IT! KENPACHI WILL KILL MY CAPTAIN! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS DAMN IT!

Kenpachi: MWAHAHAHAHAH! WHERE IS HE?

Ichigo: *sweatdrops* Oi! Kenpachi! It's a break-up problem. Why do you even care about Rukia?

Kenpachi: I don't Ichigo. I just want a worthy opponent! Yachiru told me about killing Captain Hitsug-

Me: Captain Zaraki!

Kenpachi: What is it? Little Kuchiki?

Me: We are not going to kill Tos-Captain Hitsugaya. We are just going to stop him from dating Karin. That is all it's about.

Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku: Aw man! *goes back to soul society*

This is…

This is just half way of the whole thing. Follow All of us to go kick Captain Hitsugaya and Karin's but! Supporters! Are you ready? ATTACK!

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Time:2:00p.m._

_Wishing to be Rukia Hitsugaya_

_Hitsugaya can be Hitsugay!_

_Chappy rockz!_


	4. Second Half fight and Finally!

Hello~! Here's some words to my reviewers on the last chapter!

Yuzy-I also know what you feel, I was trying to make a twist. Please bear with me. This chapter is much, much better.

Dirtyspots-I also do not like HitsuKarin. It is a pair that is impossible. But please bear with me.

Brandie Hitsugaya- Yes. I agree. In that chapter Hitsugaya really needs to die instantly. But if he dies, the story won't continue. I am sorry. This chapter is not as long as the other chapters but this is the second half of the fight.

So Everyone, Please enjoy and don't kill me! I am updating as fast as I can. If you have free time, you can watch a HitsuRuki video I found in YouTube. Type 'Heavenly Guardian - Hitsu/Ruki'

**The Fight**

Me: Captain Hitsugaya!

Captain: Hmm? Kuchiki?

Everyone: Hey! We're here too!

Rangiku: Captain! I HATE YOU!

Karin: Eh! Ichi-nii?

Ichigo: Hn. I always did hate your 'Boyfriend throw away' attitude.

Karin: When did I do that?

Ichigo: with the poor guy Itsuki! (A/N: Made up!)

Karin: Oh him. Worthless guy.

Rangiku: Karin!

Karin: HN?

Rangiku: Shut up when Rukia tells Captain this.

Karin: Whatever.

Me: Captain Hitsugaya, this is important information. From what I learnt from Lieutenant Matsumoto, Karin Kurosaki, your girlfriend, has broken up with three guys. All of those three guys were truly broken hearted, and all she did was watch them suffer. Before she confessed to you, she had just broken up with a boy named Itsuki Koizumi. It was a very sad tale for me to learn. So, now I beg you. Please break up with her before she does that to you, Captain Hitsugaya!

Karin: Hold on! You don't honestly believe that? Right, Toshiro?

Captain: *reiatsu flaring* Karin… Is that true?

Karin: Huh? No! All what she was blabbering wasn't true!

Ichigo: It was true damn it! Karin stop lying before I go out of control!

Karin: *evil laugh* so what if it's true? What prove do you have?

*soccerball appears out of nowhere*

Karin: *kicks the ball furiously at me! Ah!*

Me: *closes eyes*

Toshi-kun: *slashes the ball with his sword* Stop it Karin. We're through!

Karin: Wh-what?

Toshi-kun: I've seen proof that you are guilty. We're over. Hey, Ruki-chan. Could you follow me for a minute?

Me: *blushes* O-ok…

Us: *goes somewhere*

Toshi-kun: Have you even been kissed before?

Me: *becomes beet red* N-no…

Toshi-kun: What if you have been by the end of today by a white haired captain?

Me: W-what do y-you m-mean?

Toshi-kun: Isn't it obvious? *kisses me*

Me: *enjoys! Squeal!*

Everyone else: *claps* Hurray! Finally!

Karin: That's not cool you guys!

Everyone: Shut up! Get lost!

Karin: *goes away*

**End of fight.**

Ah! That was soo sweet! Now me and him are officially together! I asked Nii-sama. He approved! He gave us a condition though. I had to move in with Toshi-kun! I am currently packing. Hope I have packed everything! Let's see:

Chappy Soul Candy-Check

Soul reaper uniform-check

Pencil box with colorful stationary-check

Other clothes-check

My old diary-check

Movies I wanted to watch with Toshi-kun-check

My favourite small bag-check

That's all!

Well Toshi-kun is here. I'm putting my diary in my Chappy suitcase. I'll see you fellow readers who will never be there at Toshi-kun's house! Later! =P I am now calling my self!Rukia Hitsugaya!

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

_Time:10:00p.m._

_A so-called Hitsugaya_

_Moved in Hitsugaya Estate!_

_It looks like a mansion!_


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

Hey, Hey! What up? Hitsugaya Rukia here! Well not technically a Hitsugaya, but I'm living in the Hitsugaya estate. That count right? You're right. It doesn't. Oh wait. Toshi-kun wants to ask me something.

Toshi-kun: Hey Ruki-chan. Can you spare a moment?

Me: *tease* Hmm According to my schedule, I have not enough time, Mr. Hitsugaya. Come back another day! *Grins*

Toshi-kun: *Frowns* I'm not kidding, Kuchiki.

Me: *thinks _Kuchiki? Must be something serious._* Ok. All ears open and ready to hear, Mr. Hitsugaya. *Serious look but feels like grinning*

Toshi-kun: *Raises one eyebrow* hn? Anyways. Follow me?

Me: Alright?

Toshi-kun: Ruki-chan you're not supposed to answer a question with a question. *smirks*

Me: *groan* Alright… There happy now?

Toshi-kun: Not yet.

Me: What do you want now?

Toshi-kun: A date?

Me: *O_O* Gosh, um…

Toshi-kun: A real one. Instead of watching a movie at home and eating popcorn.

Me: I kind of liked that.

Toshi-kun: Then we'll do that.

Me: How bout a change? We could- oh wait that's too expensive.

Toshi-kun: What is it? I'll do anything for-

Momo: Shiro-chan? *looks at me and gasps*

Me: * looks at Lieutenant Hinamori and gasps*

Me and Momo : YOU! *pointing at each other*

Momo: Shiro-chan was saying ' I'll do anything for Momo' That means he cares about me.

Toshi-kun: uh Momo, I was saying "I'll do anything for you, Rukia."

Momo: Well, I'm staying over today, remember?

Toshi-kun: oh, ok.

Momo: So what is SHE doing here?

Toshi-kun: Well, Long story short, I started to date Ichigo's little sister, and Rukia told me she breaks up with a lot of guys, I broke up with Karin, got together with Rukia. The we asked Byakuya for approvement he said ok but Rukia has to stay at my house.

Momo: o-o-oh o-ok. Um Shiro-chan, could you leave me and Kuchiki-san ALONE for awhile? And that means, NO PEEKING!

Toshi-kun: Alright, Alright!

Me: What's up?

Momo: If you even dare to do anything to Shiro-chan which he doesn't allow, I'll Kill you.

Me: Don't worry Lieutenant Hinamori, I don't dare to. And Even if I dare to, I probably wouldn't do it.

Toshi-kun: *hiding and whispering to himself*what? Is Momo crazy?

Momo: *falls to the floor* how could you take him away from me? *cries*

Me: Lieutenant Hinamori! I-I… *thinks _What should I do?_*

Momo: *sobs and sobs*

Me: *brings her head to my lap* Shhh… Let it all go.

Momo: *cries until she stops*you are such a good person. I'm sorry I doubted you. You can call me Momo!

Me: Alright Lieutenant Hina-Momo!

Momo: Mou! Is it that hard?

Me: It is quite hard at first, but I'll get used to it.

Momo: *smiles* alright!

Toshi-kun: Well, Well. Finally the arguing Birds stops arguing.

Momo: You're one to talk. You're a bird too you know.

Toshi-kun: I am?

Momo: You and Kuchiki-san are Love Birds!

Me and Toshi-kun: WHAT! WE'RE NOT!

Momo: Of course you are! You two practically live together!

Toshi-kun: We haven't even went on a real date!

Momo: The lounge date?

Toshi-kun: That was set up.

Momo: oh.

Me: *yawn* I need to sleep.

Toshi-kun: Now? But it's 2.00p.m.

Me: It is? Ah! * falls on the couch and faints*

Momo: What's wrong with her?

Toshi-kun: I donno. Ruki-chan! You ok?

Me: -_-

End.

I'm sorry guys! I don't know what happened! First thing I fainted, second thing I was in the hospital! Well, I need to go.

_Rukia Hitsugaya/Rukia Kuchiki_

_Time:9:35p.m._

_Watching Phineas and Ferb! _

_Chappy Rockz! ^_^_


	6. What!

**What!**

I-Is it true? *scared* T-The Unohana-taicho S-said I-I G-got L-Leukemia. H-Here's what happened.

Toshi-kun: Doctor! How's she?

Momo: Is she alright?

Doctor: I'm afraid she isn't. She has this sickness called Leukemia. Leukemia is a type of cancer of the blood or bone marrow characterized by an abnormal increase of white blood cells.

Momo: B-but I just became friends with her.

Doctor: Well, that is sad.

Momo: *bursts into tears*

Toshi-kun: Can you heal it?

Unohana: I cannot confirm it. Six soul reapers died from leukemia. I will try my best. *blinks rapidly* Hitsugaya-taicho, are you crying?

Toshi-kun: *crying* R-Rukia!

Unohana and Momo: Oh Hitsugaya-taicho/ Shiro-chan.

Unohana: He is affected the most. Where IS Kuchiki-taicho?

Momo: Do you want me to go get him?

Unohana: Yes, please. Kuchiki-san IS his little sister.

Momo: Then I shall bring him here.

Nii-sama: That is not needed Hinamori-fukutaicho. What is Rukia suffering from?

Unohana: Leukemia.

Nii-sama: That serious?

Unohana: Yes, I'm afraid.

Nii-sama: I want a word with Captain Hitsugaya.

Toshi-kun: Very well.

(I don't know what they said!)

Momo: Rukia… Please be strong and survive.

Me: I will. Thank you. Please think Positive Momo.

Momo: I can't! Didn't you hear! Six Shinigami died from this sickness!

Isane: Hinamori-san, we will have to start to cure Kuchiki-san. Please wait at the waiting area. This won't take long if she survives.

Me: IF I SURVIVE? OF COURSE I'LL SURVIVE YOU HOODLUMS!

Everyone:*shocked*

Me: ahaha sorry about that! I'll be strong and survive.

Toshi-kun: Rukia, please survive. I don't know what I'll do without you.

Me: No worries!

Bye!

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

_Time:8:12 a.m._

_Chappy Rockz!_


	7. Worried

**Worried**

Hi guys! I'm writing on my hospital bed now. I'm gonna ask Toshi-kun to write about what he was thinking in this page of my diary. I'm gonna go for the healing.

Toshi-kun:

Hi Rukia. Here's a short by short.

My heart is thumping

Biting my lips

Hoping you will survive

Six people died

Please survive

That's all I ask.

I don't do diaries. I have no idea how to write one. Sorry Rukia. Please Survive.

Oh you don't mind if I read your diary right? Oh wait you'll probably kill me later. Well bye

_Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Uh Hyorinmaru is Cool?_

Mine!

Me: Kotetsu-fukutaicho? Will I stay alive?

Isane: I don't know. It depends if you are strong enough.

Me: I will make it. I am sure of it.

Unohana: You are very positive I see Miss Kuchiki.

Me: I have the right to say this captain Unohana; do not think I am a weakling.

Unohana: Yes, of course. Shall we begin?

Me: Proceed.

Later…

Me: AW IT HURTS!

Outside: *sweatdrops*

After Healing…

Unohana: I-It's a Miracle! She's still alive! She's healed!

Isane: It's too good to be true!

Toshi-kun: *kicks the door open* DID SHE MAKE IT? I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!

Unohana and Isane: YES! WE DID IT!

Toshi-kun and Momo: *cries* Thank goodness.

Byakuya: * holding his tears* Rukia *sniff* Are you *sniff* ok? *sniff*

Everyone: *stares at Byakuya*

Byakuya: I'm worried. I have made a promise to my wife to take care of her.

Everyone: Oh! Hisana Kuchiki!

Me: OI!

Everyone: *looks at me*

Me: The celebrating person? The middle of it all.

Toshi-kun: * grabs me and kisses me*

Me: Mmm… *relaxes*

-Done-

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Chappy Rockz!_

_Really Toshi-kun? Hyorinmaru is cool?_


	8. The Hot Spring

**The Hot Spring**

Hiya guys! What's up? It's Rukia Kuchiki all healed! So, today me, Momo, Rangiku, Yachiru, Nanao and Orihime are going to the new SS Hot spring!

It's gonna be sooooooooooooooo wicked! So what should I wear? Oh yeah! Toshiro, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Zaraki, Captain Yamamoto, Renji and Ichigo are going too! I think I should wear my knee length pink skirt, my purple strapped shirt with a white jacket. Is it good? It is? Thanks! I'll be wearing my pink converse sneakers. Toshiro is going to be wearing a white shirt with a dragon on it and blue jeans he is going to wear blue converse shoes. Hmmmm… I have never been to a hot spring before. All I know is that boys and girls will be separated since we would not be wearing anything and that the water is hot. I got to go. I'll tell you, my dear diary about everything later. Bye!

_Later…_

Hi guys! I'm baaaaccckk! The Hot Spring was sooooo awesome! Here's the WHOLE thing!

Me: So what do you do at a Hot Spring, Rangiku-san?

Rangiku: Eh! You don't know Rukia?

Momo: You relax at a hot spring!

Yachiru: Have fun!

Nanao: I don't know either, Kuchiki-san.

Me: Rukia.

Nanao: Huh?

Me: Call me Rukia. I don't like false respect.

Everyone else: Huh? False Respect?

Me: I hate it when everyone calls me Kuchiki because I am adopted in that family. People called me Kuchiki because I'm a noble, not because they respect me for who I am. I hate that.

Everyone: Ohhhhh

Nanao: So that is why you don't want me to call you by your last name.

Me: Yes.

Everyone: *sweatdrops and thinks _she's just like her brother_*

Captain Yamamoto: Let's get going.

Everyone: Yes, Sir!

Me: Toshiro, are you going anywhere tonight?

Toshiro: No. Why?

Me: I think this is a good opportunity for you to spend some alone time with Momo-fukutaicho.

Momo and Toshiro: WHAT!

Toshiro: But I was making plans with your brother!

Me: What!

Toshiro: For something you won't know about until next week.

Me: Nobody tells me anything!

Momo: Here we are!

Me: wait! This insanely large building is the hot springs?

Everyone else: Yes.

Me: *faints*

Toshiro: Rukia!

Ichigo: Oi Midget!

Me: *wakes up* I just had this weird dream that the hot spring was insanely huge.

Toshiro: it is.

Me: *faints again*

Toshiro: *carries me inside and passes me to Rangiku-san* Matsumoto, She is under your care now.

Rangiku: Yes sir!

Me: *wakes up* So lets go! *starts to open shirt*

Toshiro and Ichigo: What the hell Rukia!

Me: *brings shirt back down* ahaha sorry!

*everyone separates*

Me: *finishes opening clothes and wears a towel* I'll wait for you Hinamori-san

Momo: Mou! It's Momo! Not Hinamori-san!

Me: Hai!

Momo: But, I guess you could call me what ever you want.

*every one (girls) goes into the hot spring*

Girls: mmmmmmm Ahhhh!

Me: This is so nice. *goes to the fence separating girls and boys*

Toshiro: Hey.

Me: Wha-! (falls into water)

Toshiro: oi Rukia! You okay at the other side?

Me: Where the hell are you?

Toshiro: At the other side of the fence.

Me: oh.

Momo: Is that Shiro-chan?

Me: Hai, Hinamori-san.

Momo: Shiro-chan! Lets go on a date!

Toshiro: Is she drunk?

Me: I think so. Oi! Hinamori-san! Let me go!

Toshiro: Momo! STOP IT!

Me: *blushes* what the.

Toshiro: Should I go to the other side?

Me: NO!

Toshiro: Oops. I forgot our state. Uh… You okay over there Rukia?

Me: *pushes Momo* yeah. I'm gonna go outside and get a drink.

Toshiro: I'll come too.

Me: Uh Ok.

Me and Toshiro: *wears clothes and meets at the drinks store*

Toshiro: So what do you think of the hot springs?

Me: I think it's very relaxing.

Toshiro: So, Do you want to sneak out to the pool tonight?

Me: I thought you were having a talk with Nii-sama.

Toshiro: That's tomorrow.

Me: Ok then.

Toshiro: Great! I'll meet you here tonight.

Me: wait what!

Toshiro: Matsumoto didn't tell you? We're sleeping here tonight.

Me: Heh!

Toshiro: Head Captain put me and you in the same room.

Me: *blushes*

Toshiro: So you wanna go up now?

Me: Uh…

Toshiro: Are you blushing? It's not like I'm going to do anything funny.

Me: Ok then.

Toshiro: Lets go.

_End of Conversation._

I have no idea how my diary got sent here. Probably by Nii-sama. I have my whole bag of my favourite clothes. I took out my jacket. The most embarrassing part is that there's only one bed! King sized. Damn. Toshiro is at the study table doing his Paperwork. Hmm… I should sit beside him. See you!

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

_A so-called Hitsugaya_

_Chappy rockz!_

I am Sooooooooooooooo sorry my fellow readers! I didn't update for sooooo ,long. I hope my new story, MSN can cheer you up!


	9. The big promotion and the surprise!

**The big promotion and the surprise?**

I finally understood what Shiro-shi (new nickname) and Banana brother (Nii-sama. Banana bro or BB) was going to discuss. I had to attend a captains and lieutenants meeting. I'll tell u guys everything.

Rangiku: EH! Rukia! You have to attend?

Me: Yes. I received a hell butterfly that told me to come to today's Meeting.

BB: Come Rukia.

Me: Hai Nii-sama. *bowing at Rangiku and Shiro-shi and goes with Byakuya*

BB:*stands in position*

Me: Um, Nii-sama, where do I stand?

BB: You may stand beside Captain Ukitake.

Me: Hai, Nii-sama

CU: Ah! Rukia. Come stand at the captains row beside me. You just give your answers with respect to Soutaicho.

Me: Hai, taicho.

ST(Soutaicho) : Stand in line, everyone.

Everyone: *stands in line*

ST: We are here to promote people. Hence, I need recommendations. Kurosaki Ichigo, will hold the position, of Squad 9's captain. Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi, I expect you to show him how to do paperwork and teach him some powerful kidou and bakudo.

SH: Yes, Sir!

ST: Go receive your captain's haori from vice captain sasakibe, Kurosaki. Congratulations. Now. Captain for squad 5. I will think about Hinamori-fukutaicho, but are there any recommendations?

CU: Yes, sir. I want to recommend my squad member, Kuchiki Rukia.

ST: An unseated officer? Very well. Any other who wants to support his choice?

Ichigo: I support. Kuchiki Rukia is very strong. I witnessed that she fought against the ninth arrancar (A/N: It's ninth right?) and won the furious battle. She is a very strong warrior. I support Captain Ukitake's choice.

Shiro-shi: I support as well. Everything Kurosaki has said is true. I have also taught her more of her dances. Even though she has no Bankai.

Rangiku: I support. That choice is very good. Kuchiki has very high potential to become a lieutenant, but the more I thought about her as strong as a captain and being able to do paperwork in time so quickly, I think she is suitable.

Momo: I support. I don't think of her as replacing Sosuke Aizen, my former captain. She is a very strong warrior to be placed as captain.

Kyoraku: I support. Little Kuchiki over there gets five points out of seven. Anyone else?

Kurotsuchi: Very interesting. I do not support your choices. *gasps* Kuchiki Rukia is not strong. She is weak. She is pathetic. She is not worthy of becoming captain. She should not even become a soul reaper.

ST: Silence, Kurotsuchi! You can choose not to support, but you will not look down on one's power even though you are a captain. You are banished from this meeting. Vice captain, Sasakibe! Escort him out.

VCS: Yes, my captain.

ST: anymore supporters?

BB: I support. Although I have put her under my wing for so long, I have a feeling that she will be fine.

Renji: I support as well, sir. Rukia *coughs heard from BB* I mean Kuchiki Rukia, has broken the rules, but she has the will to fight. Not to mention, she is very good in Kidou,

Nemu: I support. Kuchiki-san has very good stamina and a very strong body.

Soi Fong: Although I have never seen, Kuchiki Rukia fight, I have heard many great things about her. I support.

ST: unseated officer, Kuchiki Rukia, will be made Captain of Squad five. Please go collect your haori, Captain Kuchiki Rukia.

Me: Arigatou.

ST: Now, Captain of Squad three. Any Recommendations?

Shiro-shi: I recommend my lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. I have trained her to reach Bankai.

ST: supporters?

Me, Momo, Kira, Renji and Ichigo raise hands.

ST: More?

Kyoraku, Ukitake raise hands.

ST: More?

Soi Fong and Nemu raise hands.

ST: Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku will be made as Captain of Squad three. Collect your haori, Captain Matsumoto. Now positions of Vice captains. Who will replace Captain Matsumoto's place?

Shiro-shi: My squad member, Ikira Hatsume.

ST: Very well. Collect your badge, Lieutenant Hatsume. We have also come to discuss another matter. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, has arranged a marriage between Captain Kuchiki Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. So, Captain Kuchiki Rukia, do you have anything to say?

Me: Yes sir. I was uninformed of this. Why was I arranged to be wed with Captain Hitsugaya?

ST: You and Captain Hitsugaya both have Ice Zanpakuto, which is very rare. Your powers are great. Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, is the strongest Ice type, while yours, Captain Kuchiki is the most beautiful, it has stunned many people that they didn't notice the blade swinging to slice them. Thus, you will perform a clan, named Yamanaka. Captain Hitsugaya will be address as per normal. While you, captain Kuchiki will be addressed as Captain Yamanaka. This is final. Is that clear?

Everyone: Yes Sir.

Ichigo: Hey. Congrats Midget. You made Captain! That's huge news!

Rukia: Thanks Ichigo. You made Captain too. I wanted to support but who would listen to an unseated officer?

Renji: Rukia, you surpassed me! Aw. Congrats anyways.

Rukia: Thank you, Renji. And thank you for supporting me out of the years of our childhood and now.

Renji: NO probz!

Momo: um, Captain Yamanaka?

Rukia: Oh! Yes, Momo? You can call me Rukia.

Momo: But Captain Yamanaka! We were friends at first but I cannot address you in such low respect!

Rukia: Momo, As Captain, I order you to call Me Rukia when no captain close to me is hearing. Is that clear?

Momo: Yes, Captain Yamanaka! I mean Rukia. Congratulations.

Rukia: Thanks for supporting me, Momo. You should have been made Captain for your efforts. Now, I assume we have paperwork to do?

Momo: Oh! Yes, I forgot to tell you I finished our paperwork. Someone has to return some to the second division, the eighth division, the tenth division, ninth division, the eleventh division and the thirteenth division.

Rukia: Well, I'll choose our fourth seat. Who is he or she?

Momo: Fourth seat? Oh. She's Makeo Shika. I'll introduce you to the squad.

Rukia: Ok, Momo.

Momo: *uses the Fifth squad's microphone* Squad Five! Please proceed to the Meeting room to welcome our new Captain! *everyone comes in* Now that we all are assembled, please seat to your according seats in our secret auditorium.

*Everyone proceeds to auditorium*

Me: We have an auditorium?

Momo: Yes, we are the only squad who has an auditorium. 3pm to 5om is break time while 8pm is after hours. Nobody works after that time unless you are as persistent to be captain like our fourth seat, Makeo Shika. Shika-san is so adorable she can woo any boy!

Me: Well. I would like to see her later. Let's go. *goes up to stage. Well my Squad five members. I, Yamanaka Rukia, who used to be Kuchiki Rukia, is now your new captain. You do not need to address me a 'Captain Yamanaka'. Call me whatever you want. Hope you don't mind me being laid back! Now, I would like fourth seat Shika Makeo to come up to the stage.

*Shika-chan comes up*

Me: I have heard many great things about Shika-chan over here. I have heard that she still trains and do work when it's after working hours of our squad. I would like to change our starting of the day time to 8a.m. you do not need to come earlier. I don't mind. Thank you.

Momo: Now, everyone! Let's have a round of applause for Captain Yamanaka!

Me: I'm happy to be your captain everyone. Will you please excuse me to go talk with Shika-san. *with Shika* Ika-chan, I need you to go and deliver these papers to Captain Soi Fong, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Kurosaki, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Zaraki, Please be careful, I will send our third seat with you to Squad 11, and Captain Ukitake. Send these small notes to Captain Kurosaki, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake. Thanks, Ika-chan!

Ika: Hai, taicho. *blushing*

Me: Who's our third seat?

Ika: uh, Haruki Suzumi. (A/N: a little taken from 'the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya')

Me: Tell her to follow you. On second thought, go alone. I'm insulting you. Sorry about that!

Ika: It's ok, taicho. I'll go alone. [I could have sworn she was thinking 'What a good way to woo Captain Hitsugaya! Ah! He's so cute']

Me: Go on! Bye!

It's after work hours. Can't believe it! Captain Yamanaka Rukia! Bye!

_Rukia Yamanaka_

_Toshiro Yamanaka/ Hitsugaya_

_Chappy Rocks!_


	10. Divisions

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews my friends. Here are some responses to your reviews.**

**Dirtyspots- ahaha! Byakushi and Rukia should get along just fine now! **

**Denidene- I updated the story today! In Singapore it's now night. But it seems that it's morning for you!**

**Rabbit123 – I won't really say Rangiku's Bankai name. I don't know if Rangiku has a Bankai in bleach now.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Divisions**

HEY! I, Yamanaka Rukia, had the worst day in my life!

I'll tell you. Oh, by the way, Shika Makeo has some touch of blue and black on her hair, and she puts down her bangs on the side and the front and has 2 side ponytails. She wears her uniform a bit weirdly. She had this badge that says '4th seat in 5th Squad!' Awkward…

Momo: Yamanaka-taicho?

Me: Yes?

Momo: Makeo-san is back, but she's all blushing and giggling. Something's wrong with her.

Me: oh? Call her to the counsel room. Me and Shiro-shi, I mean Hitsugaya-taicho has something's to discuss with her.

Momo: Would you like me to call Shiro-chan as well?

Me: Yes,Thank you.

Momo: *rushes off using flash step and returns* I have asked them to go to the counsel room. Shall we proceed, Yamanaka-taicho?

Me: Yes. Come, Hinamori.

Shiro-shi: Hey.

Me: Hey Shiro-shi.

Shiro: I had Ikira-chan come with me. That's okay right?

Me: _first name and the suffix '-chan'? Sound's fishy. I'll just play the game. _Sure! I don't mind at all ~! *fake schoolgirl voice*

Shiro: *looks suspiciously* alright…..

Iki: Thank you, Yamanaka-taicho. I want to follow my captain around to protect him.

Me: LET'S GET ON WITH THIS MESS! Now, Ika-chan, what happened? Why are you giggling like a little girl?

Ika: Oh! Oh course! *giggle* You lost, taicho! Hatsume-chan won Hitsugaya-taicho! *giggle* I saw them hugging and kissing each other, taicho! *giggle* In Bed, Hatsume was like 'AH! SOOO GOOD! YES YES!MORE TOSHIRO! FURTHER! YES!' Shiro-taicho was like 'Yeah, baby, hang on,I'm comin, I'm comin!' *giggle*

Me: *freezes into one spot*

Momo: Yamanaka-taicho…

Me: You bitch… Hatsume Ikira… be prepared… to die! Dance, Sode No Shirayuki! 100th dance, Yuki no rakka! (Snow fall. I translate in google translate)

Iki: AH!

Momo: Yamanaka-taicho… *stares in awe* *snaps out of it and arrests me* Sorry, taicho. You can't use Shikai here.

Me: LET ME GO MOMO! I HAVE TO KILL THAT BITCH! I MUST KILL THAT BITCH FOR STEALING SHIRO-SHI FROM ME!

Shiro: *soothes Ikira*

Ikira: *shivers*

Shiro: Let's go into bed. That'll calm you down a little.

Ikira: *blushes and nods*

Me: *eyes widen* MAKING OUT AGAIN? HOW DARE YOU SHIRO-SHI! I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! BANKAI! YUKI GA FUTTE! (Falling snow in google translate)

Shiro and Ika and Momo: A BANKAI?

Me: FIRST FALL, YUKI NO SAKEBI!

Shiro: Shouting snow?

*Huge pile of snow appears and travels 20000km/hr then a loud noise is heard *

Ikira: goodbye, Toshiro-kun… *whispers*

*Shiro-shi freezes my attack*

Shiro: That's enough, Rukia!

Me: SHUT UP! SECOND FALL, REITO SORA! (Freezing sky)

Momo: Taicho!

*snow and ice fall from the sky, combined*

Soutaicho: *appears* Yamanaka-taicho! Put down your sword.

Me: *takes a deep breath* Soutaicho, I ask you, is it horrible if you make out with someone else even though you and another person are arranged married?

Soutaicho: Yes. If the girl the boy made out with gets pregnant, the boy will be hold responsible, and at the same time, the girl who is arranged to be married with the boy will be able to choose the punishment.

Me: Then, the punishment I choose for Hitsugaya-taicho is execution within 25 days starting from today.

Soutaicho: Very well. Yamanaka Toshiro, you will be escorted to the repentant cell by your supposed wife, Yamanaka Rukia. Who will now be arranged to be married with Kurosaki Ichigo. Captain Kurosaki will have his name as Captain Yamanaka Ichigo for now. Rukia Yamanaka will be addressed as Kurosaki-taicho. Tell your squad members that, fellow captains.

Me: Hai, Soutaicho. *escorts Shiro*

Shiro: Rukia, I know you don't want to do this to me, so just let go of me and we can get this through.

Me: I have chosen your punishment. If you do not want this punishment, then why did you cheat on me? You cheated on me twice! With Karin, and now with Hatsume-san. You made her head over heels for you!

Shiro: She made me drunk damn it!

Me: WH-what?

Shiro: She put alcohol in my drink and made out with me when I was drunk!

Me: Sh-shiro… Then what about what you said? "Let's go into bed. That'll calm you down a little."

Shiro: I still have some alcohol. Now it doesn't matter. I'm going to die by your hands anyways.

Me: I… _What have I done?_

Shiro: whatever. *gets in the cell and orders the guards to lock him up*

Me: I want you, guards to allow me and Hinamori to see him when we want to. Do not allow anyone else but me, Hinamori, the King, and Soutaicho. Is that clear?

Guards: We do not listen to you. We listen to only Soutaicho!

Me: Listen to me or you want me bankaiing your ass.

Guards: *looks nervous* Yes, Kurosaki-taicho.

Me: Ichigo, you can stop hiding now.

Guards: Yamanaka-taicho! *bows to Ichigo*

Ichi: *nods* you put Toshiro in execution?

Me: I'm not talking here. C'mon. Help me pack at the Hitsugaya house. Then we can move to the Yamanaka manor.

Ichi: Kay.

Me: *tells Ichigo the whole story*

Ichi: So you made a mistake?

Me: A HUGE mistake. What do I do Ichigo?

Ichi: well, you go talk to Soutaicho and maybe he'll stop the execution you started.

Me: It's not that simple Ichigo. You see, I almost killed him and his fukutaicho. If I tell Soutaicho to stop the execution, I'll be the one that will be executed by Toshiro and his fukutaicho straight away!

Ichi: Ah! The soul society is so complicated!

Me: Huh?

Ichi: Execution this, execution that. C'mon. I'll help you tell the old fart.

Me: *hits Ichigo*

Ichi: What the hell Rukia! *rubs head*

Me: Be more respectful to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

Ichi: Whatever lets go to the old fart *dodges my punches*

ST: Yamanaka Ichigo, Rukia. What is it that you seek?

Ichi: Hey. Rukia over here- *hit by me*

Me: HAVE MORE RESPECT!

Ichi: Fine. I, Yamanaka Ichigo, and Yamanaka Rukia, have come here to seek something important. Captain Kurosaki/Yamanaka Rukia wants to stop Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was Yamanaka Toshiro, 's execution. Captain Kurosaki/Yamanaka Rukia, will tell you more, Soutaicho.

Me: *booming voice* Soutaicho! I ask for your permission to talk with no respect.

ST: Permission granted.

Me: Before I start, Ichigo called you an old fart.

Ichi: hahahaha *laughs awkwardly* *scratches back of his head* Forgive me. It was just a friendly meaning! Hahahaha.

Me: ahem. Yama-san, *ST twitches* *tells the whole story with no respect at all*

ST: Hmmmm… Yes, it is true that if you cancel this execution, you will be executed by Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hatsume Ikira for pointing your sword at them, Using your Shikai against them, and using your Bankai.

Me: *bites lip*

ST: I will give an exception for you in 1050 years, you will be executed. Is that clear?

Me: *gulp* yes sir.

ST: If you prove your powers toward me, I will decide if you will be executed in the 1050 years, or you will die in battle or a murder.

Me: Yes, Sir!

ST: Now, release your Bankai.

Me: Sir, yes sir! Bankai! Yuki Ga Futte.

Momo: Bankai! Pichicheri. (Peach Cherry)

Me: Hinamori! You have a Bankai?

Momo: yes, taicho. I'm sorry for not telling you.

Me and Momo: *battle*

Momo: Ahhhh!

ST: Enough! Yamanaka Rukia, you have passed. You will live and die in battle or a murder.

Me: Arigatou, Soutaicho.

ST: Hitsugaya Toshiro, will once again be Yamanaka Toshiro. He will be freed by you, Yamanaka Rukia. As for Kurosaki Ichigo, he will remain as a Yamanaka clan member, but he will be ruling the lower branch. Yamanaka Toshiro will be ruling the Higher branch. I think I am saying too much. Commence a Captains meeting! *sends hell butterflies*

Captains: *arrive* we are here sir!

ST: Hitsugaya Rukia, please go get Hitsugaya-taicho. He will once again be captain.

Me: Hai!

(Me and Toshiro)

Toshiro: *singing softly*

Me: Shiro-kun.

Toshiro: *expression turns emotionless* What do you want? *hissing*

Me: I saved you. I'm bringing you back. You'll still be with me. I'm sorry, Toshiro.

Toshiro: *smiles* Thank you, Rukia.

Us: *takes time to the meeting hall* We have arrived.

ST: We shall start the meeting. As I have said to the captain and lieutenant of Squad 5, Hitsugaya Toshiro, will once again be Yamanaka Toshiro. As for Kurosaki Ichigo, he will remain as a Yamanaka clan member, but he will be ruling the lower branch. Yamanaka Toshiro will be ruling the higher branch. Which means, Captain Kurosaki, will have to produce heirs for the lower branch. Pick your wife, Captain Kurosaki.

Soi Fong: *blushes*

Retsu: *blushes*

[Ooohh Ichigo is popular with the ladies!]

Ichigo: I choose… Soi Fong-taicho.

Me: Soutaicho, doesn't that mean Soi Fong-taicho will change back to her original name?

ST: Yes. Captain Soi Fong will be Shaolin Yamanaka. Now, addressing of the captains will be listed on the Seireitei news tomorrow. [which is today] All of you are dismissed!

Captains: Yes, sir!

_Seireitei News!_

_Where the news is fresh._

_Captains listings!_

_Soi Fong- Shaolin-taicho_

_Yamanaka Ichigo- Captain Kurosaki_

_Yamanaka Toshiro- Captain Hitsugaya_

_Yamanaka Rukia- Captain Rukia_

_Latest News!_

_Captain Rukia, has released Captain Hitsugaya from his execution. It seems that there was a misunderstanding between Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hatsume. Fourth seat of the fifth division, Shika Makeo, was giggling as she had saw Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hatsume have sex, but it appears that Lieutenant Hatsume has put alcohol in Captain Hitsugaya's drink as she is in love with Captain Hitsugaya, and wants to make Captain Rukia feel upset and make her angry. All of this was Lieutenant Hatsume's plan. This matter is closed to the head captain. Do not confront him with this anymore._

_Captain Soi Fong and Captain Kurosaki? _

_Captain Kurosaki has been chosen to rule the lower branch of the Yamanaka clan. He had to choose a wife to produce heirs for the lower branch to begin. Captain Kurosaki had to choose a captain. Thus, he had Captain Unohana Retsu and Captain Soi Fong to choose from. He chose Captain Soi Fong. Head Captain Yamamoto has decided to put Captain Soi Fong's name back to her original name which is Shaolin. Captain Soi Fong will now be addressed as Captain Shaolin or Shaolin-taicho, as it's the head captain's orders. Captain Shaolin's full name is Shaolin Yamanaka now._

Sorry guys! I'm only putting Seireitei News in the important parts. My apologies. I need to go and help my squad. Sayonara!

_Rukia Yamanaka_

_Toshiro Yamanaka_

_Ichigo Yamanaka_

_Shaolin Yamanaka_

_Chappy Rockz!_


	11. News& trip to Karakura again!

Seireitei News

Hello everyone. I have gotten a little bit more mature as you can see. I am currently reading the 'Seireitei News'. I'm going to stick it piece by piece in this diary.

_Seireitei News_

_Where the news is fresh_

_Poll: Who is more popular in the Yamanaka clan?_

_Ichigo Yamanaka_

_Toshiro Yamanaka_

_Rukia Yamanaka_

_Shaolin Yamanaka_

* * *

><p><em><span>Latest news!<span>_

_Head Captain Yamamoto is looking for respectful souls in the Shinigami academy, or in the lower districts. The lower districts have been informed and the auditions are up tomorrow to join 'Central R'. Which is 'Central Respect'. He WILL look for more people for other new developed centrals._

* * *

><p><em><span>SECtion RUMORs (Secondary Rumors)<span>_

_Rumor has it that Rukia Yamanaka is secretly visiting Yasutora Sado (or known as 'Chad') in the world of the living. Rukia-taicho denies it, but who would tell their secret to us? The SEC RUMORS group. Is she really cheating on Hitsugaya-taicho? We don't know. We asked Head Captain Yamamoto. He says, "Captain Rukia has been going to the world of the living very often, but she buys us souvenirs, so I don't mind." He grinned. That's so freaky… Moving on!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Today's ZANPAKUTO's TOP MASTERS<span>_

_Ikkaku Madarame_

_Ichigo Yamanaka_

_Toshiro Yamanaka_

_Kenpachi Zaraki_

_Rukia Yamanaka (_Yay!)

_Isshin Kurosaki_

_Karin Kurosaki (_She became a soul reaper in 3 months without telling me!)

_Yuzu Kurosaki _(She's scary now *shivers*)

* * *

><p>Sorry everyone! My paper has been ripped by Yuzu. I have no idea why she did that. She used her Zanpakuto, <strong>"Shi no setai" (Household of death). <strong>It looks freakier then you think. I think she had enough of my annoying shouting about the latest news and ripped it. Dang it. Well, guess I'll do a double entry.

* * *

><p><strong>Trip to Karakura again!<strong>

Today, me, Shiro-Hyung (Korean style! I got addicted! Hyung means elder brother. I have no idea why I'm calling him that!), Rangiku, Ikkaku-senpai, Yumichika-senpai, Renji, Byakuya-hyung also known a 'banana bro', Isane-fukutaicho, Yachiru-fukutaicho, Shaolin-dono and Ichigo will be going to the world of the living. So it's a total of 11 people going. Captain Yamamoto says its vacation for us. I feel bad for Orihime, she's in love with Ichigo and he is taken away by Shaolin-dono. Sigh… Poor Inoue…. Anyways! I'm packing my clothes. I brought my usual blue button up dress, 2 pink miniskirts, 4 turquoise shirts and dresses. Hmmm… I should bring my blue kimono with small pink flowers (A present from Nii-sama on my birthday!). Oh for Pete's sake, who's honking down the mansion and who's yelling at the top of their voice? (I'm wearing headphones!) Oh it's Shiro-kun, we need to go. The bus to our hotel in the world of the living is departing soon! I have no idea why we use the bus instead of the normal gate! Sheesh… such idiots. Oh no! I HAVEN'T FINISHED PACKING! What an IDIOT I AM! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna use this device I have to write down what I pack!

A rainbow towel

Two summer dresses

A violet swimsuit

A pink sweater

A pink bathrobe

Whole bank with ¥40000

More money from brother (¥50000)

Purple skirts, shirts and dresses

Blue shirt

Toothpaste

Toothbrush

6 Phineas and Ferb downloaded CDs

15 movies to watch

7 anime CDs

Device to see what's packed

A few good books

A water bottle

School Uniform

Extra School Uniform

Fake other School Uniform to fake Seireitei High

Sling Bag for school

Small bag

Well! I think that's enough! Read with me when I reach the house! Bye!

_Yamanaka Rukia_

_ON THE WAY to WOTL!_

_Chappy Rockz!_


End file.
